on the bed
by KareDOC
Summary: cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan berakhir di... OOC Levi warning!


Suatu kehormatan bisa berbagi cerita tentang Riren

ON THE BED

"katakan padaku,bagaimana rasanya?"suara barithon menggelitik telinga pemuda bersurai coklat.

"err luar biasa…"semburat merah menghiasi pipi si surai coklat.

"hoo…bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu,hmm bahkan kita baru memulai satu ronde."suara barithon yang memiliki rambut selegam arang memandang-menatap tajam si surai coklat.

"permainanmu…hebat…err sir…"dalam keadaan duduk si surai coklat menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Si surai coklat memperkirakan umur pria di depannya,mungkin delapan atau sepuluh tahun jarak umur mereka.

"Je me presente… Levi…"tangan Levi mengusap keringat di dahi si surai coklat yang sudah memerah,oh bahkan seluruh muka sampai telinga merahnya.

"A Aku sangat menyukai permainanmu sir Levi…"wajah si surai coklat makin menunduk,menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah di antara bahu kekar sang raven.

Levi memandang wajah merah yang sudah seperti udang rebus di depannya.

"manis…" batinnya.

Walaupun badan si surai coklat lebih tinggi darinya,namun kesan manis tak menghalanginya.

"apakah kita bisa memulainya lagi hmm?"tanpa persetujuan, Levi langsung membalikkan badan si surai coklat.

Nafasnya memburu.

Membiarkan nafsu menguasai pikirannya.

Dengan Doggy Style Levi kembali menyatukan tubuhnya ke pemuda manis bersurai coklat.

"aahh..ohh…sir…tung…gu…" hanya rematan seprai sebagai pelampiasan si pemuda di bawah Levi.

"ap..pa yang harus ku tunggu hmm…" Levi menjilat telinga pemuda surai coklat,dan lenguhan yang di dapatnya_Levi menyeringai.

Dan dapat di pastikan Levi akan melakukannya berulang kali.

Penyatuan tubuh dua insan itu kembali di lakukan.

Gerimis yang mengguyur kota Paris menambah kesan romantic .

Hawa dingin ruangan kecil yang tak ber AC membuat dua insan yang di mabuk asmara tersebut semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Saling membagi kehangatan.

Saling memuaskan pasangannya.

"ouggghhh…."dengan lenguhan panjang berakhir sudah ronde kedua dari permainan dua pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

Levi masih saja mengecup punggung pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya dan tak lupa pula meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di sana.

Seolah punggung itu adalah kain kanvas yang bisa dia lukis dengan bibirnya.

"err sir,apakah kau seorang pelukis?"pemuda surai coklat itu bertanya lirih tanpa merubah posisinya_menungging.

Levi mendongakkan kepalanya,menghentikan kegiatannya .

"bukan…kenapa kau berkata seperti itu"alis Levi naik sebelah,seolah pertanyaan tersebut adalah teka teki yang sulit.

Pemuda manis di hadapan Levi membalikan badannya,menyebabkan kejantanannya terlepas dari holenya dan mengeluarkan cairan putih seperti susu.

"err punggung ku bukan kain kanvas sir…"Levi makin menyeringai.

"aahh lihat! Banyak sekali bercak merah ini sir.." pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari Levi menjerit panic ketika melihat punggungnya di depan cermin yang berada di depan ranjang_mereka.

"hmm maaf … mungkin aku terlalu mengagumi tubuh indahmu…"Levi menggantungkan kalimatnya matanya tak lepas dari tubuh mulus coklat sempurna.

"apakah aku…boleh tau namamu…"Levi mendekatkan lagi bibirnya, kini keleher si surai coklat nan manis.

Menghisapnya sedalam mungkin.

"apakah sebuah nama penting bagimu Sir…"dorongan halus dari pemuda manis itu membuat jarak bagi bibir tipis Levi dengan lehernya.

Levi menyeringai .

Pemuda di hadapannya yang dia temui tak sengaja di depan menara Eiffel.

Mungkin cinta ah tidak ketertarikan pandangan pertama menyeret mereka di kamar motel yang murah ini.

"hoo…kau menantangku…?"

Pemuda manis di hadapan Levi langsung menggeleng kepalanya,takut akan seringaian si mata obsidian.

"apakah kau tau sesuatu Sir…"suara pemuda manis memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka_mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"apa…"Tanya Levi antusias namun berwajah datar. Sedatar tembok motel ini_mungkin.

"bercinta…sama dengan berolah raga?"mata emerald pemuda manis itu membulat bagai mata kelinci seolah perkataannya sangat meyakinkan.

Levi ingin sekali mengecup kedua mata kelinci itu, tapi di urungkannya setelah melihat raut serius di wajah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"bagaimana kau tau…"hanya perkataan datar yang Levi lontarkan.

Pemuda manis membenahi posisi duduknya dan membalutkan tubuhnya yang naked dengan selimut tebal.

Mau tak mau Levi pun melakukan hal yang sama,walau dia lebih suka melihat pemuda tersebut dalam keadaan full naked.

"dari berita yang ku baca… satu kali bercinta dapat membakar kalori satu mangkuk ice cream!"jari lentik pemuda manis menunjukkan angka satu .

Levi menyeringai lagi, sebuah ide melintas begitu saja.

"lalu…sudah berapa mangkuk ice cream yang kau makan hari ini hmm…"Dengan santai Levi melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut,matanya tak lepas dari jari pemuda manis yang masih menunjukkan angka Satu .

Dengan menundukkan wajah,jari pemuda manis itu berubah menjadi angka lima.

"berarti aku masih harus membakar tiga mangkuk es cream lagi di dalam tubuhmu…"lirih tawa pun terdengar dari mulut mereka mencairkan suasana canggung.

Tawa meraka pun reda,sudah tak ada lagi aura humor di kamar tersebut.

Yang ada hanya aura panas.

panas dari hasrat mereka berdua.

Levi menatap intens mata Emerald di depannya.

Tangannya mulai menggerayangi tubuh molek yang ada di hadapannya.

Jarinya berhenti tepat diatas tonjolan mungil kecoklatan yang menegang.

Di remasnya tonjolan yang biasa kita sebut nipple atau lebih familiar dengan kata-putting.

"nnggghhh…".

Lenguhan pemuda manis membangkitkan nafsu Levi.

Jari Levi kini menjepit dan memelintir nipple yang sudah tegang,mencoba menggoda_mungkin.

Tak sabar dengan perlakuan Levi,pemuda manis tersebut langsung mendorong tubuh Levi.

Badannya naik ke atas tubuh Levi.

Di lumatnya bibir tipis Levi dengan ganas.

Tak lupa pula di goyangkannya pinggulnya,Sehingga kejantanan mereka saling beradu.

Levi diam,hanya mengikuti dan membiarkan si surai coklat mendominasi.

Puas dengan bibir Levi pemuda mungil tersebut duduk di atas perut Levi.

Wajahnya menyeringai penuh nafsu.

Perlahan di turunkannya bokongnya kearah kejantanan Levi.

Mungkin si pemuda bermata Emerald tersebut ingin bercinta dengan gaya "uke on the top".

Erangan dan gesekan kedua badan pemuda tersebut menjadi irama yang menyatu dengan suara hujan di luar motel.

"ought sir.."

"panggil namaku.."bisik Levi seduktif.

"ohhh…Le…vi…"semburat merah menghiasi rona pipi si pemuda tan.

Napasnya memburu,mengatur irama permainan.

Tidak hanya ingin di puaskan namun juga ingin memuaskan pasangannya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga si mata Emerald menaik turunkan badannya yang penuh akan milik Levi.

"Not bad" batin Levi.

Lenguhan panjang si pemuda manis mewakili klimaksnya.

Kemudian di susul Levi yang selalu memuntahkan cairannya di dalam hole si pemuda manis.

"Eren…"si pemuda membisikan Sesuatu di telinga Levi_nafasnya masih memburu.

"hah…apa?"ucap Levi mengkonsentrasikan pendengarannya .

"Eren Jaeger namaku,Anda boleh memanggilku Eren…"semburat merah masih bertengger di kedua pipi si pemuda yang bernama Eren.

Levi hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi tembam Eren.

"nama yang cantik… secantik wajahmu…"semburat merah itu sekarang bukan hanya di pipi Eren tapi di seluruh wajahnya.

Entah biasanya Eren akan marah jika di sebut "cantik" atau "manis",tapi pengecualian bagi Levi.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam, hujan pun telah reda.

Namun kedua pemuda yang sibuk dengan kegiatan mendesahnya tak memperdulikan sang waktu,

Seolah dunia berhenti untuk mereka.

Drrttt

Drrrtt

Drttt

Messege…

Bunyi ringtone sms bersuarakan anak kecil lucu terdengar dari tas berwarna hijau tosca.

Eren segera beranjak mengambil handphone dari dalam tasnya.

"oh sial…aku lupa!"umpatan kecil terdengar dari bibir Eren.

Setelah membaca sms, Eren mencari boxernya yang berserak di lantai.

"A Aku akan kembali Sir…"tanpa menoleh kearah Levi, Eren berlari ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamar motel ini.

"Hallo… Mikasa, sorry I'm forget…Don't angry please…" sayup sayup terdengar suara Eren menelepon.

"Mikasa…siapa dia…"Levi bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dadanya panas mendengar nama seperti seorang perempuan dari mulut Eren .

Mata Levi melihat tas hijau milik Eren yang terbuka.

Sebuah surat undangan menyembul dari tas tersebut.

Mata Levi membelalak tak percaya.

Tangannya kini menggenggam undangan yang bertuliskan nama Eren dan Mikasa.

Darah seakan mendidih di tubuh Levi,walau wajahnya sedatar tembok Berlin.

Ingin rasanya dia merobek kertas undangan itu.

Tapi di urungkannya ketika tak ada lagi percakapan dari dalam kamar mandi.

- ON THE BED-

"err apa yang Anda lakukan Sir…"Eren terkejut dengan posisi Levi yang sudah menyender di tembok dengan posisi terbalik _kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas dengan mata tertutup.

Eren berjongkok di depan Levi.

"Sir…"merasa di abaikan Eren menaikkan suaranya dua oktaf.

Levi membuka matanya.

Matanya hanya melihat boxer putih milik Eren.

"hanya menenangkan pikiran…"gumamnya lirih.

"hah… apa?"Eren tak mendengar ucapan Levi.

"Aku hanya mengumpulkan energy"wajah Levi agak menunduk untuk melihat wajah Eren.

"apakah… Anda lelah Sir…"Tanya Eren,matanya melihat selangkangan Levi yang di balut boxer hitam.

"Tidak…aku ingin kita bermain lagi…"seringaian nampak di wajah Levi.

Semburat merah kembali datang di pipi Eren.

"aku…juga ingin melakukan ini…"ucap Eren malu malu,dia ingin berdiri terbalik seperti Levi.

"apa pinggulmu tak sakit?"Tanya Levi.

"sedikit…"jawab Eren.

Levi pun menurunkan kakinya.

Dia lalu membantu Eren melakukan hal yang sama dengannya-berdiri terbalik.

Tubuh mereka kini berjajar-berdiri terbalik.

"apa Anda selalu melakukan ini…"Eren bertanya sambil memegang kepalanya.

Semua Darah dalam tubuhnya seolah mengalir kesemua kepalanya .

"tidak juga…"ucap Levi tanpa memandang pemuda di sebelahnya-matanya masih terpejam.

"Err Sir…apakah Anda pernah berciuman dengan posisi seperti ini…"Levi membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah Eren.

"Tidak…kau ingin mencobanya…"tangan Levi kini menahan badannya agar mendekat ke wajah Eren.

Jarak wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa senti .

Drrtt

messege

Belum sempat mereka menyatukan bibir namun handphone Eren kembali bergetar.

"ah…mungkin Mikasa sms lagi"gumam Eren.

"err maaf permisi Sir…"Eren segera beranjak menuju handphone yang tadi dia letakkan di atas ranjang.

Levi mengepalkan tangannya,darahnya seakan mengalir deras ke jantungnya .

Membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Mikasa…siapa dia…"Levi hanya bertanya dalam hati.

Dia tak berani bertanya langsung kepada Eren.

Toh mereka baru bertemu sore tadi,tak etis rasanya bertanya terlalu dalam tentang kehidupan seseorang yang baru kita kenal.

Eren masih asik membalas sms yang tadi dia terima.

Levi memeluk erat tubuh Eren dari belakang.

"apakah kau sibuk?"hidung Levi sibuk mengendus aroma vanilla di leher Eren.

Awalnya Eren terkejut,namun bibirnya langsung tersenyum .

Perasaan bersalah menghampirinya,dia sudah mengabaikan Levi.

Levi langsung melemparkan handphone yang di pegang Eren ke meja nakas di sebelah ranjang.

Di balikannya badan Eren .

Mata Levi menatap tajam mata sayu Eren.

Darah Levi makin memanas melihat wajah pasrah pemuda di hadapannya.

Sepertinya malam yang panjang ini akan di iringi dengan suara desahan desahan mereka berdua_lagi.

-ON THE BAD-

Levi menggeliatkan badannya.

Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah jendela menyilaukan matanya.

Tangannya meraba ranjang,berharap seseorang berada di sampingnya.

Kosong…

Levi langsung duduk,matanya memandang sekitar kamar.

Bibirnya langsung tersenyum ketika telinganya mendengar suara air dan nyanyian lirih dari kamar mandi.

Kedua tangan Levi mengusap wajahnya.

Pikirannya melayang pada kejadian malam tadi.

Tiga ronde terakhir dia bermain sangat kasar.

Entahlah…

Darah dalam dirinya meluap begitu saja ketika Eren membalas sms dari Mikasa-entahlah siapa dia.

Apakah dia cemburu?.

Huh yang benar saja!.

Cemburu dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya!.

Tapi kenapa Eren mau bercinta dengannya kalau dia sudah mempunyai kekasih.

Setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Levi ketika membaca surat undangan yang berada di tas Eren.

"haaah kau sudah membuatku gila!"desah Levi pada dirinya sendiri.

"oh…Anda sudah bangun Sir…"Eren keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melingkar di pinggang nya.

Levi harus menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan yang sangat eksotik.

Bagaimana tidak!

Badan Eren yang basah.

Lekuk tubuh Eren terlihat jelas.

Dada yang padat-walau tak sepadat wanita namun sangat menggairahkan nafsu seorang Levi.

Pinggul yang ramping .

Dan…

Jejak jejak kiss mark yang tercetak jelas di tubuh coklat sempurna nan mulus Eren-yang tentu saja Levi yang berikan menambah keseksiannya.

Eren yang mengerti tatapan Levi langsung menundukkan wajahnya-malu.

Di ambilnya pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan langsung masuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

Dan tentu saja membuat levi kecewa!

Eren kembali dengan pakaian lengkap .

Dengan langkah tertatih-akibat permainan semalam tentu saja ulah dari Levi, Eren membenahi kopernya.

"Maaf…semalam aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku…"sesal Levi.

"It's okey Sir…Saya sangat menikmatinya…"Eren tersenyum malu.

Eren mengeluarkan secarik kartu nama dan di berikannya kepada Levi.

"Saya harap Anda mau menghubungi Saya…Saya pergi Sir..semoga kita bisa berjumpa lagi…"

Eren pergi membawa ransel hijau toscanya .

Levi hanya menggenggam kartu nama yang Eren berikan .

Tangannya mengepal,kesal.

Dia tak rela berpisah dengan pemuda manis itu.

Namun pikirannya tentang kartu undangan pernikahan langsung memusnahkan harapannya mendapatkan si pemuda manis.

Mungkin dia harus melupakan Eren.

Eren Jaeger.

Sebulan kemudian.

Levi mengobrak abrik kamarnya.

Kamar yang biasa rapih dan bersih kini seperti tumpukan sampah.

Kamarnya yang selalu mendapat predikat kerapihan dan kebersihan nomor satu di antara teman kerjanya.

Matanya mengecek setiap kartu nama yang berada di genggaman tangannya.

Hanya untuk mencari sebuah kartu nama, Levi rela memporak porandakan kamarnya seperti kapal pecah.

"kenapa aku tidak membaca dan menyimpannya dengan baik"Levi merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Levi enggan melakukan ini –menggangu hubungan orang lain.

Namun…

Hatinya tak bisa tenang.

Makan nya tak selera.

pekerjaannya terbengkalai.

Rasa rindu yang amat sangat besar dan tak bisa di tahan lagi.

"kau sedang jatuh cinta kawan" Erwin sahabatnya menasehati atau memberikan pencerahan kegalauannya selama ini.

Yah benar…

Levi telah jatuh cinta…

Jatuh cinta kepada seseorang yang telah telah mempunyai kekasih.

Hei bahkan mereka telah membuat undangan pernikahan!.

"ketemu!"Levi teriak kegirangan dalam hati, karena wajahnya masih sedatar tembok.

Ternyata selama ini kartu nama tersebut berada dalam dompetnya!.

Jaeger Brother

Wedding Organizer

"Appaaa" wajah Levi pias.

Kartu nama tersebut menyertakan nama dan nomor telepon Eren,namun yang membuat Levi terkejut adalah nama Mikasa juga tertera dalam kartu tersebut.

Mereka bersaudara.

Levi memerosotkan badannya di pinggir ranjangnya.

Meratapi kebodohannya.

Ternyata undangan itu,palsu.

Hanya sebuah contoh Undangan.

Atau…

Mungkin Levi harus mengecek sendiri kebenarannya .

Ah entah sudah berapa persepsi singgah di pikiran Levi.

"aku tidak akan mempercayainya kalau belum membuktikannya" teringat ucapan Hanji_sahabatnya juga, Levi segera men dial nomor yang tertera di kartu nama.

"Hallo… "Jantung Levi seakan ingin meloncat mendengar suara merdu di seberang telefon.

"Hallooo can I help you…"suara itu agak keras,mungkin kesal dengan diamnya si penelepon_Levi.

"Eren…"suara Levi seakan hilang.

"ya saya sendiri,maaf Anda siapa?" hening.

"ini aku Levi…" lagi,suara Levi menghilang.

Mungkin Levi perlu membuat naskah atau catatan agar tidak lupa cara berbicara melalui telefon.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tak ada jawaban dari Eren.

Oh Tuhan waktu seakan berhenti!

"apa kau melupakanku…maaf aku baru bisa menghubungimu"Levi mengucapkan rasa sesal kenapa tidak dari dulu dia menghubungi Eren_orang yang dicintainya.

"Ba bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu Sir…"seperti mendapatkan angin dari syurga ,rasa bahagia menyelimuti hati Levi.

-END-


End file.
